


Mo Anamchara

by FireChildSlytherin5



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Complete, F/M, Gaelic Language, Ignore all other seasons, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Witch Gwen, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot! Gwen/Merlin. Gwen finds out about Merlin's gifts. And in which the two friends because more then just friends and Merlin is not alone without secrets….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mo Anamchara

Mo Anamchara

-

Summary: One-shot! Gwen/Merlin. Gwen finds out about Merlin's gifts. And in which the two friends because more then just friends and Merlin is not alone without secrets….

-

Chapter One

-

Gwen climbed the spiral steps leading up to Gaius' chambers. It was still early, but she had finished her obligations to her Mistress, Morgana, and had been dismissed for the day. Morgana would be spending the remainder of her day with the king and Gwen found herself with some free time, so she decided to see what Merlin was doing; knowing that Arthur was also spending the rest of the day with the king, and he too should be free at the moment.

Gwen had no desire to go home to the empty house in the lower village, so figured she could go visit Merlin; perhaps helping him with his own chores. Knowing Merlin, he was bound to land in some sort of trouble.

Approaching the wooden door, she opened it without knocking. "Merlin I--" she stopped.

There stood Merlin, his hand outstretch in front of him uttering Latin and Gaelic words, his other hand holding a large book. His eyes glowed gold, as bright light emanated from within his outstretch hand. All around him, the room was cleaning itself as light flickered everywhere. It was as though it were dancing at his command.

Gwen watch in astonishment as the cup nearest to him changed in colour; blue, green, pink and so many more. Hearing the door open, Merlin dropped the book onto the floor, his eyes turning back into their original color, and everything around him dropped to the floor with a crash. The bright lights that were dancing in the room too were gone.

"Gwen! I--I can explain!" Merlin stammered, when he saw Gwen looking at him, her face a mask of shock and awe.

"You used magic." Gwen said slowly, as if telling herself that she did not imagine it.

Merlin bite his lip, not knowing what to say. Would she turn him over to King Uthur, and get him executed?

"I can explain!" Merlin said again, feeling a sudden panic well up inside of him. Why hadn't he locked the door? "I've never used my gifts against Camelot! I'm not evil--"

"Merlin--" Gwen said, shutting the door behind her and stepping closer to him. She could tell he was babbling, fearing that she would betray him to the King. She was his friend, why didn't he tell her? These thoughts passed through her mind instantaneously and she realized that she too had kept secrets perhaps for the same reasons he'd kept his.

"I have always used my magic to help Arthur! I only use it--" Merlin went on.

"MERLIN!" Gwen yelled, making Merlin to stop his blabbing. He stood there like a stone as Gwen slowly approached him.

"I know you would never use your magic for evil." she said, noticing that his hand had been cut by the clasps on the book he had been holding. "Give me your hand, Merlin." she instructed, gently lifting both of their hands up so that he could see what she was doing. Slowly Gwen placed her hand on top of his.

"What...?" Merlin started to asked, not knowing what Gwen was doing, but stopped as Gwen's hand that was on top of his began to glow with white light. Her eyes also changed colour; the same golden colour his eyes turned when using magic. His eyes widened in stunned amazement. After it was done, Merlin looked at his own hand and found it to be totally healed. Gwen stepped back from him slightly. Now her own secret was out as well.

'Gwen used magic' Merlin thought, in glee. She didn't utter any words. Just like him when he could moving object under his will. He wasn't alone!

"You can do it to?" he asked.

"Only a little," she said. "I always have. My father told me that I could heal ever since I was a mere babe. He always told me not to use it, for fear that I would burn at the stake or have my head chopped off..."

"But then…why couldn't you use your magic to save you father when he was ill?"

Gwen's eyes suddenly tear up. "I was never trained!" she said, her voice quivered. "I could only heal simple cuts and bruises. I was afraid if I tried I would be killed or worse kill my own father..."

Merlin hated to see her cry, and quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried into his shoulders.

They stood there in silence, holding each other, and feeling a bond of friendship and love grow between them. After what felt like forever, they both looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Neither of them knew who kissed who first. The kiss itself felt magical. They both felt tingly from their head to their very toes. The kiss deepened with passion and love; their tongues intertwine with each other.

They only parted when the need for air overcame everything else and they stood still entwined taking deep breaths from. Both their eyes were now golden, just like when they are using magic, both still in each other arms.

"Merlin?" she said unsure of what Merlin was thinking. His eyes still glowing gold and gazing at her in a look that she never seen before.

"Is tú mo ghrá, mo anamchara"(1) he said holding her more tightly in the embrace as he said those words.

Gwen's heart beat a little faster hearing him say the words she had longed to hear from the moment she had met him, and now finally he said them with love in his heart and magic in his eyes.

He had called her his soul mate.

(End of One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,254
> 
> (1) I love you, my soul mate
> 
> How to pronouce is this: Iss two muh guhraw, mo anumhara" in Gaelic.
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> \--FireChildSlytherin5


End file.
